Athenas School
by koffhy
Summary: primera historia: Ser el chico nuevo del instituto ya era bastante malo y como para ponerle la cereza a la gran torta que era su vida también era el chico nuevo de la pequeña y muy animada ciudad... ser el chico nuevo nunca es alentador*yaoi*


**Saint Seiya, caballeros del zodiaco no me pertenecen...este fic es realizado con el único propósito de divertir al lector **

Advertencia: Este fic sera yaoi o shonen-ai (aveces no puedo escribir mucho yaoi sin que ante mi cerebro de desconecte de la realidad)

La primera pareja es Aioriosx ... tantan ta!

*¨si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas :/ si lo les es como si me tomaras mucha importancia y en verdad me sentiría muy alagada y mi ego aumentaría*

En este capitulo hay: Un shura antisocial, falta de economía en una zona residencial(¿?), Kido vivo, Hades como alumno, chicos malos...y padres(¿?)

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**_*La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido*_**

**_~Como La primera vez~_**

Ser el chico nuevo del instituto ya era bastante malo y como para ponerle la cereza a la gran torta que era su vida también era el chico nuevo de la pequeña y muy animada ciudad… si por algo se caracterizaba él era por odiar a la mitad de humanos la otra mitad no le importaba ni un grano de partícula.

Pero allí estaba en una ciudad nueva, con gente que se entera de tu vida más rápido que la velocidad de la luz yendo al único instituto de la ciudad.

Su padre y madre habían decidido pasarse a una ciudad más relajada sin el ajetreo de la ya muy famosas metrópolis con el bullicio de miles que a shura tampoco le era tan acogedor pero tampoco es como si ha alguien le interesase su vida siendo una gran ventaja no como ahora…que siendo tan poca gente le interesaba la vida de los demás como propia siendo ya bastante incómodo.

Volviendo al tema de cero estrés que sus padre habían decidido…queriendo jubilarse ya, no habían soportado ni un mes, antes de aceptar según ellos una propuesta muy tentadora que les dejaría por el resto de años que les quedaba viviendo bastante mejor de como ya lo hacían (claro como su vida de ahora era TAN pobre) nótese el sarcasmo, shura no les impidió que se fueran después de todo habría sido más extraño tener a sus padres en casa cuidando de él (cosa que no hicieron en 17 años)…mejor asi, pensó .

_(Cuando Shura aún no sabía de la gran comunidad de samaritanos no necesitados que eran los habitantes)_

Siempre hay un día en el año o en tu vida donde todo pasa; cosas buenas, re buenísimas, y de esas que todas las personas normales quieren evitar a toda costa: las cosas malas, mala suerte, el peor día de tu vida como dicen algunos en la que quieren que la tierra se habrá y que mate a todos , les caiga un meteorito o por ultimo nunca más volver a salir de tu cama mullida y segurísima.

había faltado por lo menos 15 días desde que las clases se habían inaugurado, y en la contestadora habría llamado el mismísimo director queriendo saber dónde estaba el alumno y shura paso muy por alto los 150 mensajes.

Siendo así un Lunes temprano por la mañana donde los pajarillos cantan el sol se alegra y Shura pone su peor cara con la que puede despertar y es que al chico odiaba, aborrecía, odiaba el sol; si lo odiaba tanto que lo repetía dos veces.

Había decidió ir al instituto por hacerles un favor (si el instituto no le gustaba dejaría de asistir) y para ello tenía que ir en persona ya que no tenía alguna referencia del instituto, se habría bañado, desayunado y alistado unos cuadernos nuevos cogió su mochila y dio el primer paso fuera de esa casa ya que después de mudarse no había vuelto a pisar más allá de la puerta de salida.

El lugar no era tan malo como lo recordaba hace 3 meses…el sol aunque brillaba no quemaba los pajarillo cantaban pero de unos momentos…-no es tan malo- paso por su mente, Camino colina abajo para coger el bus que llevaba al instituto …cuando espero el bus no esperaba que este apareciera con una música resonando en todo el paisaje silencioso (que Shura disfruto hasta el último momento)..con brazos fuera de la ventana como si fuera posible realizar una fiesta dentro de allí…

La puerta del bus se abrió mostrando a primera vista al conductor un señor aparentemente casando de un trabajo que parecía eterno.

-Esperare el siguiente- indico Shura…

-Es el único bus…y yo no pienso volver para recogerte- indico el anciano, y como si sus pies tuviesen mente propia avanzaron y subieron al bus…cuando entro la ya incomoda conmoción que shura habría escuchado había quedado en un rotundo y mas incomodo silencio estando seguro que incluso la biblioteca era mas bullicioso, como si de un fenómeno el se tratase todos le miraron.

Shura muy pero muy internamente se sintió incomodo pero era muy profundo ya que por fuera no lo demostró. Pasando su vita por todos lo asientos divisando uno al fondo.

Se dirigió allí y se sentó.

-Ese lugar está ocupado- dijo una chica con un color extravagantemente morado , Shura le miro y no respondió… se escuchó voces de sorpresa…luego shura pudo distinguir a uno mirándole como * ¿este que hace?* lo cual shura no le intereso y se quedó allí.

Luego de 15 minutos se enteró que el lugar estaba reservado para un chico carismáticamente molesto la clase de persona que odiaba Shura, con poco ceso y mucha boca que además le rodeaba un grupo que parecía seguir la honda de la morada .

Cuando llegaron al instituto este era mas grande de lo que habría imaginado Shura comparo su ex-instituto y llego a la conclusión de que era una basura comparado con aquella estructura lujosa y que habrían gastado miles de dólares algún rico extravagante que no sabía que más hacer con todo el dinero

Cuando miro a su alrededor lo que vio le dio ganas de subirse de nuevo al autobús y nunca más volver a salir de su cuarto…era tanta gente y pudo distinguir los grupos sociales por un lado parecía que estaba de los grupo de chicos con dinero uno de cabello negro acompañado de una dama de negro asemejándose a Morticia Addams que le caía como anillo al dedo…luego mas allá los complejos de narciso que por alguna razón le recordaron al único al que podría llamar amigo …al otro lago un montón de chicas gritando como orgasmeadas de algo que shura no quiso ni quedría saber en toda su vida, mas lejos alguien que le resulto conocido pero lo paso de largo luego en otro lado unas chicas aparentemente normales excepto que 2 llevaban mascaras , luego el grupo que no eran ni inteligente ni lindo siendo así los inexistente , luego el grupo de los problemáticos

Shura no quiso avanzar más… seguro que el terminaría en el grupo de inadaptados sociales, y es que incluso el aceptaba que le caía como anillo al dedo, no podía tener una conversación con una persona sin que esta se sintiese rechazada y estas terminaban por alejarse siendo asa solo dos las únicas personas que podían mantener una conversación con Shura (aunque Shura no respondiera mucho).

Decidió por entrar de inmediato para no ver más, cuando entro un enorme pasillo se extendió con columnas comunes de las griegas divisando a a primera a la cabello chicle con un anciano de lado

-Tu debes de Shura- indico el mayor.

Shura solo miro y sin antes darse cuenta era arrastrado a la dirección cuando fue acomodado enfrente del anciano este le indico todas la faltas había y por haber en las normas del instituto.

-He de suponer que no estabas en esta ciudad…y fuiste de viaje ¿no?-

-Así, es- respondió ya que según el señor Kido todos los días que falto le ameritaban unas sanciones lo cual Shura no estaba con tantas ganas de realizas, quizás con Mascara sí.

-Entonces aquí está su horario los libros a utilizar que tiene que comprar en la misma biblioteca y otras cosas más , para que no se pierda llamare al secretario que le ayudara.

El anciano marco el número y al instante empezó a hablar con alguien…

-¿No se encuentra?...¿vas a venir tú?...- fueron alguna de las frases que logro escuchar Shura.

Y por alguna razón descomunal un escalofrió espinal le recorrió… y de un momento el recuerdo de… *un chico sonrisas…*

La puerta se abrió todos miraron en dirección e incluso antes de que Shura viese su cara articulo el nombre.

-Aioros…-

Continuara.

Haré mas parejas :3 aparentemente los caballeros *dioses* tienen la misma edad ya que si lo hiciera con diferencia pues que Aiorios le lleva 5 años a Shura y mejor seria su profe *su profe jeje* pero no -.- ...

en el siguiente capitulo:

-Un mega giro dramático en la historia... Saori espera un hijo...*no, esa no era ._:*


End file.
